copy and paste
by gaahinaxstalker
Summary: our dear Fran is writing a fanfic and it seems a certain prince is jealous this is a remake cuz the other sucks warning poor use of...well everything sorry :3


hello tis is a remake cause i honestly suck at doing puncuations and capitals and everything else but for sum reason im in honors english...god only knows

(neko and ohkami walks in)

(gets shoe thrown at me)

(get hit) owwww what the hel-ohhh hello neko,ohkami how u-

neko-hurry the hell up noone wants to hear u balabber on about poptarts hikaru

me-ohhh yeah im hikaru its nic-

(gets chair thrown at me)

ohkami-hurry the hell up

me-ok ok ok gosh anyway i dont ow-

(get hits with a lamp and passes out)

neko and ohkami-hikaru dont own khr in anyway but if she did there would be alot of yaoi...

_  
Fran was writing a fanfiction,when he heard the door open to reveal bel...

"fake prince sempai what do you want?" fran said blankly...unaware the Plantronics Calisto Bluetooth headset heard him so it shoes up on the computer screen. (he has one of those things that if you talk into a headset it will copy what you said on the computer)

"aww, froggy you better watch your mouth or I just might punish you.."Bel said licking his lips "ushishishi" bel laughed...still unaware the computer was copying everything.

"yes, your oh high and mighty stuiped ass fake pri..." fran didnt get to finish his sentence when all of a sudden.

He was tackled by Bel. Fran thought that might happened so being as smart as he is, fran moved away from his computer so it wouldn't get damaged.

"ushishishi" Bel snickered "you did that on purpose".

Fran looked at Bel "yes, yes i did i couldnt let you destroy my most prized possesion" Fran said while pushing Bel off him and hugging the ohh so loved computer, not wanting Bel to mess up anything he put the computer to sleep and placed his headset down unknown to them it still was copying everything they said.(he didnt put it to like sleep sleep he liked only turn the light off so they couldnt see what was happening on the still on computer)

(im going to stop telling you that the computer headset thing is still copying them cause you know it gets annoying so yeah from now and on the computer thing is still copying them ok)

"ushishishi so my presious lil froggy likes the computer more than the PRINCE" Bel said emphasizing prince and with a sarcastic smirk on his half hidden face.

"correction this precious froggy loves the computer more than the stuiped fake prince" Fran said while going to sit on his bed.

Bel quickley grabbed both of frans wrist and pinned fran to his comfortable quickley switched hands so he was holding both of frans wrist with one hand while the other rested on Frans hip.

"you dont seem to say that when we GET TOGETHER" Bel emphasized on 'get together'.  
Bel started to bring frans shirt up to reveal a smooth,soft looked up hoping to see a flustered face but saw a blank stare.

"awww what the matter, my lil froggy" Bel said with a hint of worry."I dont feel like it sempsai" Fran said with a blank stare still in process."i have stuff to do".

Bel looked at fran "hmmm what were you writing about ushishishi." Bel got up in Frans face only to watch a blush form on the boy."n-nothing" Fran said stubornley but still flustered.

"doesnt seem like nothing" Bel said in a voice that dripped with lust, Fran buried his face is Frans neck.

Fran gasped as he felt Bel's hot breath ghost over his neck..."ushishi? are you aroused froggy"Bel asked in a seducive voice as his hands moved to frans pants as he slowly unziped fran's pant's to reveal a hard length.

"ushishishi..I knew it, you need me for this?" Bel said as he kissed fran, the kiss was long and sensational as the two fought for dominance as Bel began to unbutton Fran's shirt, Bel then pulled away from Fran, a string of saliva connecting the two, Fran looked at bel up and down and raised his eyebrows.

"Bel how come im half naked and your fully dressed?" Fran said kinda annoyed..."ushishishi my lil froggy is right"he thought "for once" he quickely finished him quickely undressed himself onto Fran which was kinda funny cause when he did he didnt make it and hit the side table instead.

"BWHAHAHA" Fran laughed forgetting about his arousal."stop laughing this instance, I command you" Bel said flustered, but fran ignored the command instead he was now holding his sides from laughing so much.

"fine I guess I must punish you ushishishi"Bel said with a husky quickley jumped on Fran who has yet to stop laughing but he did stop when he saw two blue eyes which stood out from the thick blonde bangs that usally covered them (i dont know what the color of bels eyes are but when i think about i think their blue so yeah)the eyes were filled with lustful,wanting and hungary look.

"i-im sorry sempai I-I didnt mean to l-laugh"Fran said a little frightened but was excited also."ushishishi to late for that" Bel said attacking fran's neck and started to suck on his moaned and then gave a startled cry when pain came.

Bel bit hard enough to draw blood then started to lap up the bloody crimson the Bel started to kiss as if soothing it and saying sorry..

"uh..AGH...Bel pl-plahh"Fran said as bel began leaving a trial of soft kisses and love bite down to fran's collar bone, bel then moved to suck on one of fran's nipples, rubbing the bud of the other one as he did squeaked as bel smirked and began to go lower onto his stomache ...and then a few inches lower to where his mouth covered frans length.

"Bel ah-hh" Fran only smirked and started to moan knowing the vibration put Fran over the edge.I-Im gunna cu-ahhh"Fran screamed as he swallowed it all and came back up to kiss Fran so he can taste himself.

Fran tasted a bitter sweet taste "Bel-sempai p-p-please just fuck me"fran begged."ahhh well said my lil froggy" Bel said satified with the boy's then took off both of his and Fran's clothes off that were still then took Fran into a bruising kiss both himself and Fran fought for dominance.

Bel quickley separated from fran and brought his hand to fran who sucked on the fingers excitedly,Bel bit his lip to keep from groaning pulling his fingers out of Fran's mouth and brought it down to Fran's entrance and entered one finger. Fran gave a uncomfortable squeak bel quickley entered two then three Bel started to scissor him.

Fran gave a uncomfortable groan "you think you be used to this by now" Bel said with amusment in his voice.

"s-sempai please it's t-throbbing" Fran cried despertly."you know what you got to say my lil froggy"Bel said while buried his face into Fran's neck."p-please s-sempai it hurt's"fran cried."no you know what you got to say"Bel said calmy."p-plea"fran cried but got intrupted by Bel who said no.

Fran got annoyed and then cried "please fuck me prince-sempai"Fran screamed."good froggy"Bel said slowly entered the frog-hated boy to the waited for Fran to get used to the feeling.

finally Fran rocked his hips and Bel started to go in a rythem that started to go slow but sped up as time went by both of them moaning and groaning.

"i-im gunna cu-ahh" cried Fran as he felt Fran's walls to tighten around him making so much friction finally Bel cried rolled onto his side careful not to crush the froggy boy both breathing kissed Fran's forhead.

outside the door was Squalo who screamed "hey stuiped prince do you still want me to send this" Bel yelled back "yeah just send it"all of a sudden a little techno voice came up and said "send complete".

Frans eyes widened "oh my god!it heard everything we said and done". Fran cried while rushing to the computer and turned it back smoothly now all dress strolled over to the boy and commented "hmmm im gunna fav that story"Bel then left leaving a flustered frog.


End file.
